The Morning After
by C.S. Isui
Summary: It was after a night of unprecedented love-making that Sasuke wakes up beside the person whom he cherishes the most, his beloved, wife, Uchiha Sakura.


**Hallooooooo people!**

 **I've been gone for quite some time so I hope you guys will love this shortie from me. Please don't forget to review and favorite!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

 **THE MORNING AFTER.**

Sasuke was first to wake up. He doesn't like mornings in particular but years of sleepless nights and early mornings had set his body clock to rise early. This particular morning, however, was different. Breathing softly beside him was the sleeping figure of his wife.  
Haruno Sakura was her name. A strong and unbelievably beautiful kunoichi brimming with potential.

"Uchiha Sakura..." He says quietly as he gently stroked her supple porcelain cheeks. She stirs, snuggling closer to him. Sasuke inhales and a scent of sweat, sake and apple shampoo filled his nose. The lilac hues of the sky with the sun's magenta peeking through the clouds and the scent of the remnants from storm last night made time stop for Sasuke. She was the sunshine after his raging storm, the calm after the chaos, the balm to his wounds. He was lucky to be loved by such an amazing person like her.

Sakura steers in her sleep once again, this time, her arm finds its way around Sasuke's waist while her feet intertwined with his. Sasuke gave a soft smile. His wife did have this habit of intertwining her feet with his. He remembered the genin days where he would wake up spooning her in an embrace and her feet intertwined with his. Often times, he would stay still until Sakura or Naruto moves or he would quick but subtly dismantle himself from the pinkette whilst containing his blush.

A bird flits through the frame of the inn window and Sasuke decided that it was time to dismantle himself from his sleeping wife.

She stirs and her eyes flutter open. "Sasuke-kun..." she says, not bothering to change her current position but instead reaffirming her embrace "...can't we stay in bed longer?"

"I need to check on breakfast. You can stay in bed a little longer. You need rest."

"mmmkay."

Sakura frees Sasuke from her embrace and held on to a pillow instead, snuggling deeper into the duvet. Sasuke sits at the edge of the bed and sighed as he saw the scattered clothing all over the floor. Picking up the mess, he quickly folded his wife's clothes and placed them on a nearby chair. He then picks up a pair of his discared boxers, pants and shirt before dressing up and heading out to buy breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke returns from with a bag of take-out steaming hot udon only to see his wife looking at her wedding ring, while standing naked in front of the full-body mirror. She was like a marble sculpture. Her creamy skin glowed like a pearl fresh out of the ocean and her scars added to the attraction, making her an amazonian beauty. Her pink hair has grown longer. Its lustrous strands now cascaded down past her shoulder blades. However, it did not hide the multitude of hickeys that were slowly blooming around her neck, shoulders, chest and thighs.

"I don't want to clean up a bloody corpse if someone walks in on you." he said as he placed the food on the table. Sasuke wasn't sure what he will be able to do to the person who would see his wife's naked body. Then again, she has her own brand of ruthlessness.

Sakura doesn't reply to his statement but only continued to look at her self in the mirror, her eyes expressing a sense of disbelief and hesitation. Sasuke sighs and walks over to embrace her from behind.

"Im not dreaming am I?" she says quietly. Sasuke shakes his head.

"What if we never succeeded on stopping the Infinite Tsukiyomi and this is all just a genjutsu?"

"I think, of all the shinobi I know, you will be the first to realize if we are in a genjutsu world or not."

"So, last night also happened?"

Sasuke tightens his embrace. "Yes. It did happen."

Sakura turns around and embraces him back, inhaling his cool scent of rain and sweat. Her husband, in return, kisses the top of her head before placing his fingers below her chin to tilt her head up before capturing her lips with a quick but forceful, meaningful kiss. He lets her go and she buries her face back into his clothes.

Sakura became breathless as she realized the reality of the situation. She could still feel the sensation of his tongue exploring her mouth and the wet trails it left as it explored her body. She can still feel the pressure between her thighs as he thrusted himself in and out of her most sacred body part

"Does that prove that this is all real?"

She nods as she continues to embrace him. Sasuke then pats her head before kissing it again.

"You should get dressed." he said. "The noodles will get soggy and I know you hate soggy noodles."

* * *

 **I hope you guys loved this. It's a bit short, I know. But I still hope you guys liked it.**

Love,

C


End file.
